


LAPIS LAZULI, UNALIGNED

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [35]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, but not at any particular kind, old fanfic i found in a notebook and i typed it up, set way back in canon, well typed it up the best i could because wow was my handwriting bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom





	LAPIS LAZULI, UNALIGNED

Lapis Lazuli, unaligned. 

She was a follower of homeworld, Blue Diamond, but that was once.  
That was before those thousands of years in the mirror, before she returned and had her expectations changed. Before Blue gave her to Yellow. It was not the homeworld she remembered, not anymore.

But what else was there?  
The crystal gems, who had betrayed their own diamond and could not be trusted, who had imprisoned her for so long?  
No thank you.

So she was left as just a Lapis Lazuli, unaligned.  
And what use is a gem without an alignment or purpose to follow?


End file.
